


Just When I Thought I’ve Seen It All

by Toaverse



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Walter didn’t really had the best birthdays when it came to friends. The last three where especially lonely...His 21th would change that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Just When I Thought I’ve Seen It All

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from the Walter wump (for now...) and wrote this!
> 
> Enjoy!

The 2nd of december has arrived, as the sun came up in the sky. For Walter, this day has only one thing on his mind.

His 21th birthday...

As he sat up from his sleeping position, Walter thought about how this day was just like any other, just like his previous two birthdays. No one congratulating him (exept Lovey), no one wishing him a happy birthday, just acting that it’s another workday. He already learned that at his 19th.

All though, he has Lance and Marcy as friends now, along with two new pigeon friends. Walter at least has them, but there was always this feeling inside him that they will eventually stop talking to him, and finally realize what a weirdo he really was, especially on his birthday. Maybe it was because he was so used to being lonely.

It still hurts, though...

His earliest birthday that he can remember was his 6th, when his mother was still alive. It was also his last with her... He remembered she took the day off of work, just to be there for her son’s birthday. They would try and work on his gadgets for the whole day, along with a piece of chocolate cake as a snack break.

It was the best birthday that Walter can remember.

From his 7th to his 17th, Walter had spent his birthdays with his grandma. He never really bothered trying to throw at least one birthday party when he turned 8, since he was a pre-teen in high school. His grandma however, was always there to celebrate the day, no matter if she can walk properly or not.

His 18th birthday was by far the worst of them all. The day before, his grandmother passed away. It was quite a heavy blow for the young scientist. Walter had spent that day laying in his bed, not eating, not sleeping. Just letting his sadness take over him, and letting the painfull realization sink in that he was all alone from that day forward.

Only the thought of that day could turn his energetic smile into a sad look.

His 19th and 20th where a bit better though. Lovey was around at that time, so he wasn’t all alone. At least she couldn’t judge him. Walter didn’t like to admit it, but sometimes, he felt quite lonely, even when Lovey was in his presence.

The now 21 year old snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lovey poking on his bedroom door. She probebly wants to wish her caretaker a happy birthday.

And he wasn’t wrong when he got up and opened the door for his pigeon, who twittered happily as she saw him.

“Hey, Lovey.” Walter greeted his pigeon, who quikly landed on his shoulder. “Guess what day it is?” The awnser for Lovey was dang obvious, as she nodded her head, wanting to say; “Yes! It’s your birthday!”.

“Correct awnser!” The young scientist cheered. At least Lovey wouldn’t leave him.

He then took a look at the clock. It appeared to be 8 AM, around the time he woke up. “Well, gotta get ready for work.”

Lovey always had disagreed with Walter going to work on his birthday. She would always beg him to take the day off, to spend the yearly day at home. “But the agency needs me.” He would always say. At least she would get extra bread crumps for the day.

“Don’t worry, Lovey. You are allowed to go this time!” Walter said, after hearing Lovey’s pleading tweets for a short time. Her caretaker’s words made her ecstatic, and made her wanna fly out and go to the agency as soon as possible.

“Alright! Time to go!” The now 21 year old called out after (finally) finishing getting ready for work. As he wants to leave his house to go to the agency, Lovey came racing through the doorway as if she hasn’t been outside for years.

‘At least somebody is excited for today...’ Walter thought to himself, as he smiled at what he just saw. After Lovey caught up to herself and flew back to her caretaker, he closed the door, and went off to work.

•+•

The agency was the same as always as Walter went into the underwater building. People where walking around, most likely to their work places. It was still morning, after all.

“Hey, Walter!” He suddenly heared Marcy call out, who appeared to be walking not that far behind him. “How are you-“ She however, cut herself off as she saw the female pigeon on Walter’s shoulder. “You know that animals arn’t allowed in the agency, right?”

“Oh! She insisted on going this time!” Unknowingly to Walter, Lovey gave a death glare at the security force agent, possibly saying; “none of your business, human!”. The pigeon’s glare made Marcy a bit nervous.

“Alright. Don’t worry, I won’t report it.” Marcy said quite rushed. The words came out like she didn’t mean it, but just taking one look at a pigeon standing on a human’s shoulder already proves they’re capable of looking after them.

Marcy then took one look at the clock that was hanging on the right side of them. “Great, my shift starts soon...” Hearing the tone of her voice, she’s not really looking forward to it. As Marcy was walking further away from Walter too her work place, she called out something to him, possibly loud enough for everyone to hear. “Oh, and Happy birthday!”

Her last words made Walter shocked, yet confused at the same time. ‘Did she just wished me a happy birthday?’ He thought. But how the heck does Marcy knew his birthday in the first place? But despite the confusion, Walter couldn’t help but smile at what she had said to him. “Thanks...”

•+•

When he finally got to his own workplace in the lab, the scientist immidiatly notices Jeff and Crazy Eyes hanging around on his desk. And between the two pigeons appears to be a...bell? Like, the kind of bell that receptionists have.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here-“ But Walter was cut off by the two male pigeons ringing the bell in what looks like a tune. As he listens for a few seconds, trying to figure out what tune the pigeons where playing, Walter realized that the two pigeons where playing the “Happy Birthday!” tune on the bell. The scientist realized this before Jeff and Crazy screwed up the rhythm 5 seconds later.

It was basically Jeff and Crazy’s way of saying “Happy birthday!”.

Yet again, Walter questions how they even know his birthday is today. And how do they have the brain to play a rhythm for a few seconds?

And yet again, Walter couldn’t help himself but smile at what just played before him. “Aaaw! Good job, guys!” He said, before giving the two pigeons some breadcrumbs as a reward.

“At least they tried their best.” Walter suddenly heard Lance’s voice say, who appeared to be standing at his right side. As the scientist turned to his right to see his partner in crime standing, the first thing he noticed was the spy’s facial expression screaming; “na-ah, no sleep!”.

Then something clicked in Walter’s head.

It was dang obvious that Lance had planned Jeff and Crazy’s bell song.

“D-did you-?” The scientist asked confused, pointing at the two pigeons who still rang the bell like crazy.

“Yeah. Took me awhile to bring at least some melody out of them.” Lance said tiredly, yet satishfied, as he watches the two colored pigeons having the time of their life ringing the bell. “Well... somewhat...”

The now 21 year old suddenly felt a nice, warm feeling inside his chest. ‘Lance Sterling remembered my birthday?’ He thought to himself. He had worked with the famous spy for almost a year now, but the excitement and (a bit of) nervousness all came back when he remembered days like these.

“Now, come along, partner. We have a mission to accomplish.” Lance said smoothly, before walking a bit ahead. Walter then soon followed him to Joy’s office, leaving Lovey with Crazy and Jeff.

•+•

The mission that the duo got was far from difficult. The terrorist was located in London, so Team Weird had to flew all the way to Europe. Ofcours, the bad guy had some weaponed men up his sleeve, but the duo quikly “defeated” them easily. Eventually, the duo got to the bad guy, and knocked him off guard with the gum gum, and Team Weird had saved the day again.

“Lance, arn’t we suppose to go back to the agency with that guy?” Walter asked, while basically being dragged along by his partner. 

“Already called Marcy and her team. They will take care of it.” 

“Alright...” the scientist responded, quite nervous as to what the older spy has planned to do. Lance had called Marcy and her team to take care of the terrorist team Weird had caught, so it was pretty clear that Lance was planning something.

“Alright, here we are.” The older man said, quite excited. They appeared to be standing in a park, a park with a lot of pigeons. The sight made Walter smile widely. He had always wanted to feed the pigeons in London, and Lance perfectly knew that. “You do have some of those gluten free breadcrumbs, right?”

“Yup!” Walter awnsered excitedly, already having a handful of breadcrumbs.

The duo sat on a bench that was in the park, as Walter fed the pigeons that where literally right at their feet, begging for more breadcrumbs. Meanwhile, Lance watched the pigeons be fed by his younger partner.

“Happy birthday, by the way.” Lance said, not even looking at Walter. Probebly out of shame of how he use to treat the scientist just a year ago.

The sentence came as a suprise for Walter. Did he just...wished him a happy birthday...? He slowly processed it through his mind. The famous spy wouldn’t even look at him just a year ago, and now he just said something Walter always wanted to hear from the famous spy, let alone from somebody.

Then another realization hit Walter. Lance knew that he always wanted to feed the pigeons somewhere in Europe.

So that’s why...

Lance words and actions honestly made the scientist tear up. Walter finally has somebody who wouldn’t leave him, who he could finally celebrate this day with. After 3 years, he wouldn’t be lonely on this day.

“T-thank you...” he said, voice cracking a little as he did. Lance noticed his younger partner tearing up, and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. The spy secretly wants to know why his partner was tearing up, but felt it wasn’t the right moment, not now.

That day, Walter was finally proven wrong. He now can finally celebrate his birthday with somebody.

Somebody who cared.


End file.
